Fertile Moon
by Lady Yvaine
Summary: It has been roughly fifty years since Renesmee's birth. Johan and the Volturi have joined forces in a scheme to take their rightful places as masters of the vampire world, human world and everywhere in between. Together, they plan to announce a feat of scientific genius. A cure to the only vampiric weakness has been concocted. Vampiric volunteers are needed? Who will volunteer?
1. Chapter 1

"Someone is coming," Alice muttered from her perch on the windowsill. Her coal black eyes were glazed with a cloud of dull confusion.

"Alice?" Renesmee called from the doorway, her high, musical voice full of naive curiosity.

"Someone is coming, Renesmee."

"Alice, I don't-"

"We have a decision to make, and a path to take. For better or worse, there is an inevitable course." Alice sat rigidly, her stiff form was as still as stone.

Then Renesmee understood. "A vision, then," she muttered to herself, her brown eyes widening fractionally.

"This," she placed a hand upon her flat stomach unconsciously, "affects us all."

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's voice rose to an alarmingly high pitch. She took a small, hesitant step toward her aunt.

Alice turned her head sharply, her lightless eyes ensnaring Renesmee, trapping her in her tracks. "I'm afraid."

"Alice?" Renesmee reached her hands out to grasp Alice's arm, but Alice jerked away.

"She'll chose her- the baby. Rose will choose the baby."

"The baby?" Renesmee scrunched her nose. " I don't understand." She shook her head. Silky ringlets danced around her heart shaped face, tickling her flushed cheeks. "What baby? More importantly, whose baby? Talk to me, please, Alice."

Alice shuddered, her foggy eyes snapping wide open.

"You've just had a vision, haven't you?" Renesmee winced at her tone. The rough sound of her voice was just a shade away from being blatantly accusatory. "Carlisle should be able to help. Wait here."

"It's too late; his mind is made up. The wheel is in motion." Her eyes flooded with something- with regret, with anticipation? With yearning?

Renesmee could not decipher anything from Alice's abnormally unreadable expression.

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's voice rang through the quaint, classily elegant house, "it's Alice!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella leaned forward, her black eyes blazing, as she watched her prey casually move up the path. The muscular, swift creature shifted, peering warily into the emerald treetops as if sensing her presence. Bella stood, frozen in a light footed, predatory stance. Her dark, rich brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze that swept along the shoreline and up toward the tightly packed tree line where she hid. The savory creature gave its surroundings one last scan before continuing on its journey.

"That's right," she coaxed in a whisper, "keep going. Don't turn around."

The delicious creature paused once more, sparing a glance back at her. A knowing, coy grin spread across its face.

Bella rolled her eyes, "How long have you known?"

Edward shrugged, "five minutes, maybe," he shrugged again.

Bella groaned, "I've only been stalking you for five minutes or so," she said, her eyes narrowing on her mate.

"Precisely," Edward grinned, cocking a brow.

"You've ruined my fun, Edward," Bella complained, pouting.

"How rude of me. Shall I turn around and prance off as if I haven't seen you?" His smile was a mix of indulgent adoration and sympathetic amusement.

As a way of responding, Brlla stuck her tongue out and spun on her heels, leaping gracefully back up the path to the Cullens' home.

"Now, now," Edward called from behind her. "No need to get angry with me, love."

She ignored him.

"Bella," Edward called again, his voice growing deeper, a warning there.

Instinctively, she turned her head, "Yes? As she turned, a brilliant blur of fiery bronze and palest marble white shot toward her. With an annoyed hiss, she darted into a tangle of trees.

Edward let out a low chuckle as he approached the slim-trunksd tree his wife crouched behind. "Bella, love, come out." A faint rustling from above met Edward's ears. He searched the tree line, finely catching sight of a slender leg that dangled mere yards above his head.

"I see you," he crooned, "Come down."

Bella's tiny, irritated snort satisfied him; she would come down, he knew.

And she did. Bella leered down on him from where she crouched on a tenuously slim tree limb, a sneaky smile on her lips. "As you wish, Edward." And with that, she sprang, diving downward, until her body made contact with a sturdy solid surface- Edward's chest.

The two toppled to the soft sand, rolling a few feet before halting beside a flat boulder.

"Caught you," Edward whispered as he shifted to plant a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Bella jerked away, her dark eyes gleaming with mischief. In one, expert motion, Bella was on her feet, poised to bolt. "Oh, did you now?"

"Tease," Edward bit out as he, too, jumped to his feet.

"Say I win or else," Bella's tone held a promise of revenge.

"Or else?" Edward's eyes widened questioningly.

"Or else," she confirmed, cocking a hip in a way that reminded Edward of Rosalie.

"Fine," he raised his hands in supplication, "I surrender."

Bella beamed victoriously, "Good," her eyes twinkled as she leaned toward her husband. "Now for my prize."

Edward moved in closer, his mouth going to the hollow of Bella's soft neck. "Oh, Bella." He breathed in her familiar scent before he placed a tender kiss in the place he'd so often fantasized about biting.

"Let's go home," Bella murmured, craning her neck for him. "Please, Edward."

His hand at her hip tightened, "Yes, love." He met her eyes, "Whatever you want."

"Carlisle!" A high, childlike shout curdled the humid air.

Bella went rigid with foreboding as she tore herself away from Edward, "Renesmee," Bella breathed, her wide eyes shot up in the the direction of the Cullens' seaside manor.

Edward tensed, "Trouble."

Without another word, both Bella and Edward surged forward on deft feet, racing swiftly in order to reach their distressed daughter.

-Author's Note-

I hope you guys enjoy this. The first chapter was really fun to write. If you'd like to read more, if you have questions or notice an error, please comment below.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"I assure you, Carlisle, I am perfectly fine," Alice sighed for the tenth time.

"But your vision-" Esme protested, her golden eyes drowning in maternal concern.

"My vision," Alice interrupted, folding her bare arms over her tiny cheat, "is an inevitable complication."

"A complication that you refuse to share with us," Edward snarled, exasperated. He threw up his hands, moving toward his mate instinctively.

Bella rested a pale hand on her husband's bicep. "I trust Alice with this decision, Edward."

Jasper shifted ever-so-slightly to stand beside Alice, a protective arm twining around her waist. "Carlin', what's wrong? What did you see? You scared Nessie half to death."

"I'm sorry, Jas, but I can't tell you-any of you. You'll know soon enough, anyways." She wriggled free of Jasper's strong grip, naturally swiveling to face her family. "Bella trusts me. The rest of you must trust me, too. I know what I'm doing." She sighed, pausing to meet the eyes of every person present, "I cannot disrupt the chain of events. By telling you, I endanger our family."

Bella sucked ini her bottom lip, her dark eyes held a pensive intensity. As she spoke, she watched Alice only. "I do trust you, Alice. I do, but even I feel... uneasy."

"Ugh, Bella," Alice huffed, exasperated, "Fine, I'll tell you one thing; you're right to be uneasy. Your feelings are not unfounded. But if we play our cards in exactly the right way, we may come out unscathed." Alice turned on her heels and swished off in the direction of the Cullens' cavernous garage.

"Alice!" Esme and Jasper called in unison, flying after her.

"Well, that was fun," a deep, husky voice drawled from the back corner of the Cullens' homey front parlor.

Edward let out an annoyed snarl, "stifle it, wolf."

"Whatever you say, pops," Jacob replied, his tone biting.

"Jacob!" Renesmee warned as she rose from the white, suede sectional. "Dad," Renesmee turned to Edward, her eyes melting in creamy, chocolate brown, "I'm worried."

As she aged, Renesmwe began to voice her opinions, instead of employing her own, special form of communication. Still, whenever she spoke, Bella could not help but pause and listen. Renesmee's voice was reminiscent of a dozen violins, weaving Bella's favorite sonata: high and tender and devastating in its beauty.

"I know, Nessie," Edward said, "I am, as well."

Hours later, Renesmee stood by the ceiling high, one-way windows that overlooked Astoria Beach. Fiery red and gold clouds seeped into the swirling, clear blue waves of the evening's low tide. Renesmwe adored the ocean-she loved nature as a whole. The solace it granted her was nearly incomparable- only matched by the serenity her Jacob brought to her. Jacob.

Impulsive, headstrong, overprotective Jacob. Though she loved him, he drove her completely, impossibly crazy.

"Ness," said a low voice by her elbow.

"Alice," Renesmee replied calmly.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alice nudged Renesmee's shoulder, "Id I scared you-"

"You did,"

"I'm sorry, Nessie,"

"I know. But you had a vision; that isn't your fault."

"That," Alice sighed, leaning her head on the glass, "is not entirely accurate."

Renesmee blinked once, "excuse me?"

"I've been having similar visions for weeks, each more intense than the next. At first, they were very abstract and foggy. That happens sometimes. As of yesterday, however, the vision became frighteningly exact."

"Why Are you telling me this? When Carlisle and Jasper asked you earlier, why didn't you tell them all of this?"

"Because you -like I- will be playing the part of the observer. As with my visions, you will have little control over the actions of those around you."

Before Renesmee could open her mouth to protest, Alice tightened her grip on Renesmee's elbow in warning. "No, I'm sorry, but you can't do anything to hinder the events to come. We'd lost hope. Ha! Thera was no hope. But-" Alice broke off to cup her niece's face tenderly, "We've been yearning for this chance for ages. Rosalie would give her life- her eternity with Emmett- for even the possibility. And Esme- she wants what she almost had. Carlisle wouldn't begrudge her this opportunity."

"And you, Alice?" Renesmee asked, almost in trepidation.

She nodded, "Me, too."

The two women shared a resigned, knowing look before Renesmee leaned away from the window and wordlessly fled the house, in search of a place to contemplate Alice's ominous divining.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Yes, as you may have noticed, this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. Not much happened in the way of real plot development. I'm sorry for the lack of content. The next chapter will be posted soon. In the next chapter, the Cullens are thrown for a loop. Leave your guesses as a review!


End file.
